Love at The First Sight
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sekelumit kisah yang terinspirasi dari kejadian di jalan raya saat author melintas dan termotivasi dari NS 498. Inuzuka Kiba x Tamaki


_**Side story**_ **of ALWAYS DELIVERED in Kiba's POV**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

.

 **Love at The First Sight**

 **.**

 _ **Bruuuuummmmmm**_

Deru motor yang kutunggangi menderu membelah jalanan yang lengang. Udara saat ini cukup bersahabat, tidak terlalu dingin tidak juga terlalu panas. Atau terkesan hangat karena saat ini Konoha sedang berada di pertengahan musim semi. Kau bisa lihat dari warna merah muda yang mendominasi jalanan kota ini. Kelopak bunga sakura yang menjadi ciri khas negara kami saat ini tengah mekar menampilkan keindahan luar biasa. _Cherry_ blossom itu memancarkan pesonanya. Memabukkan bagi setiap mata yang memandang.

Sakura memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian saat musim semi tiba.

Berbicara tentang Sakura membuatku teringat akan seorang teman. Dulu saat aku menginjak bangku sekolah. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, warna yang sama dengan bunga sakura. Iris matanya berkilau bak kristal _emerald_. Dia benar-benar sangat cantik. Didukung oleh kemampuan akademisnya, membuat gadis itu menjadi salah satu primadona sekolah kami. Tetapi seperti kata pepatah, ada kelebihan maka akan ada juga kekurangan yang menyertai. Gadis itu cukup temperamental. Sedikit saja kau berbuat kesalahan padanya, dia tak akan ragu untuk meninjumu. Sangat kontras dengan namanya, Haruno Sakura.

Aku melirik pergelangan jam di pergelangan tanganku. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Bagaimana jika sambil mengemudikan motor, aku menceritakan sesuatu kepada kalian? Tepatnya tentang teman-teman dekatku yang ber _gender_ wanita.

Selain Sakura, ada juga temanku yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Gadis ini mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang selalu dia ikat tinggi. Gadis ini gemar bersolek, mempercantik diri dengan berbagai perawatan yang bisa jadi mahal harganya. Terkadang _make up_ tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Bajunya selalu modis, bahkan saat di sekolah pun seragam yang dikenakannya cukup _stylish_. Penampilannya yang sangat feminim dan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna membuat Ino menjadi salah satu primadona sekolah, selain Sakura. Bahkan aku tidak munafik untuk mengakui, _she used to be one of my fantasies_ fufufufu. Yang tidak aku suka dari Ino adalah sifat temperamentalnya yang menyaingi Sakura. Selain itu, Ino adalah gadis yang berisik. Terlebih saat dia berada di dekat idolanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Beuhhhhh.._

Sepertinya bukan hanya Ino. Hampir semua gadis di sekolah kami berisik jika berada di dekat bungsu Uchiha itu. Dengan berat hati aku mengakui kalau hal tersebut adalah wajar. Mengingat Sasuke adalah sosok laki-laki yang sempurna. Wajahnya tampan, otaknya encer, dia orang yang _cool._ Kau pasti tahu bukan jika para gadis lebih menyukai laki-laki yang semacam itu. Mereka bilang itu lebih gereget dan menantang. Wajar saja kalau tipe laki-laki _loudmouth_ sepertiku jadi tidak laku-laku.

Ahh lupakan itu!

Saat ini aku sedang ingin menceritakan tentang teman perempuan bukan teman lelaki.

Teman perempuanku yang lain lagi adalah Tenten. Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki darah China. Rambutnya cokelat selalu diikat menjadi dua gelung di atas kepala. Iris matanya gelap memberikan pesona tersendiri yang dimiliki gadis itu. Meski dia sedikit maso, kuakui jika Tenten itu adalah tipeku. Entah mengapa aku menyukai gadis berrambut cokelat. Mungkin karena itu mengingatkanku pada cinta pertamaku. Hanya saja, untuk gadis ini aku tidak berani bahkan untuk sekedar mendekatinya. Bukan masalah apa, hanya saja Tenten itu kekasih Hyuuga Neji. Seniorku yang sebelas duabelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok laki-laki idaman para gadis. Plus dia itu mengerikan. Salah langkah sedikit saja kau bisa terkapar di lantai dojo klub judo.

Teman perempuanku yang terakhir ini spesial. Seorang gadis berkulit putih, rambutnya berwarna indigo selalu digerai panjang. Iria mata _amethyst_ yang bulat membuat gadis ini _moe_ sekali. Pipinya selalu dihiasi rona merah saat dia tertawa atau saat dia merasa malu. Perawakannya mungil. Tutur kata dan sikapnya benar-benar lemah lembut. Pemalu sekaligus penyayang menyatu dalam dirinya. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Bagiku dia bagaikan Yamato Nadeshiko. Simbol kesempurnaan wanita Jepang. Bukan hanya fisik tetapi juga perangainya. Hinata adalah teman perempuan yang paling dekat denganku dan yang paling kusayang.

Eits jangan salah.

Aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan "khusus" kepadanya jika itu yang kau maksud. Sama sekali tidak. Bagiku dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Bersama Shino kami menjadi sahabat dekat yang tidak terpisahkan. Kau bisa menyebut kami adalah _bodyguard_ bagi Hinata. Kami berdua selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungi Hinata. Saat kecil dulu Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung seorang Neji, sepupunya. Sampai bertemu aku dan Shino, perlahan Hinata mulai membuka diri. Terlebih kepada kami berdua. Sejak saat itulah persahabatan kami bermula. Sejak saat itu pula aku dan Shino selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan banyak teman kami yang mengatakan kalau kami berdua terkadang bisa lebih protektif kepadanya daripada Neji.

Pernah suatu saat aku dan Shino terlibat perkelahian dengan gerombolan pemuda yang dengan lancang menggoda Hinata.

Atau suatu waktu kami dipanggil oleh guru konseling karena ketahuan mengeroyok Naruto, teman sekelas dan teman dekat kami juga. Bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja. Hinata sejak kecil telah mengagumi Naruto. Bahkan semakin lama perasaan kagum itu berkembang menjadi perasaan suka kemudian menjadi cinta. Sikapnya selalu malu-malu saat berada di dekat Naruto bahkan terkadang dia pingsan hingga kami harus menggotongnya ke UKS. Dan hari itu, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sayangnya si kuning-baka itu malah menolak pernyataan cinta Hinata, membuat gadis itu kehilangan semangatnya. Sejak kejadian itu Hinata berubah menjadi pemurung. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja bukan? Naruto itu cinta pertama Hinata, dan sayangnya tidak pernah menganggap Hinata lebih dari sekedar teman. Kuning-baka itu sibuk mengejar-ngejar Sakura yang jelas-jelas hanya tertarik pada Sasuke.

Huff...

Jika mengingat saat-saat itu aku selalu saja meradang. Emosi menguasai kusalurkan melalui genggaman erat jemariku pada stang motor. Kutarik nafas dalam dan kuhembuskan pelan untuk sekedar mengurangi hawa panas akibat darahku mendidih.

Yah, sebenarnya cukup melegakan mengingat Hinata tidak berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihannya. Hinata dengan cepat kembali lagi seperti semula. Dengan senyum ramahnya, dengan rona merah alaminya. Hanya satu yang berbeda saat itu. Sikapnya saat bertemu Naruto baik sengaja ataupun tidak. Hinata menjadi cuek atau cenderung dingin kepada si kuning-baka itu.

Dan yang lebih menarik lagi, sekitar beberapa bulan berlalu, keadaan seolah berbalik. Narutolah yang akhirnya mengejar Hinata. Awalnya kami semua bingung, lalu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura barulah kami memahami apa yang terjadi. Aku dan Shino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 _Ckiiiiiitttttt..._

Secepat kilat tanganku menarik rem motor. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin saat ini aku sudah terkapar di jalanan akibat tabrakan. Bukan sebab aku melamun. Jujur saja aku termasuk manusia yang cukup fokus meski melakukan beberapa kegiatan dalam satu waktu. Selain itu, instingku lumayan tajam untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Hasil warisan genetik dari keluargaku tentu saja, Klan Inuzuka. Yang menjadi penyebab aku menarik rem secara mendadak adalah karena baru saja ada pengendara motor lain yang tiba-tiba melintas di depan.

Memang tidak sempat terjadi kecelakaan, tetapi karena terlalu mendadak motor _sport_ ku terjatuh. Beruntung aku cukup sigap hingga bisa menahan laju motor yang tengah terseret hingga ke tepi jalan raya. Yang membuatku cengo saat terbangun dari posisi jatuh ku adalah, ada motor lain yang ikut terjatuh dan terseret bersama motorku.

Aku terbangun dengan menahan rasa sakit di bagian paha. Celana putihku tergores, terlihat kotor oleh tanah dan sedikit tetesan darah. Ahh aku jadi kesal. Padahal ini celana terbaikku. Materialnya bagus dan harganya cukup mahal. Sengaja aku membelinya untuk dipakai di hari ini, hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Amarahku memuncak, emosi sudah enggan lagi kupendam. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan nafas memburu aku menghampiri orang itu. Pengendara yang motornya tersangkut motorku dan ikut terjatuh. Padahal aku tahu bukan dia yang seharusnya disalahkan melainkan pengendara pertama yang tiba-tiba melintas. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku butuh kambing hitam atas kejadian ini. aku butuh orang yang dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas motorku yang lecet, celanaku yang kotor dan kakiku yang sakit.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau tidak bisa mengendarai motor lebih baik kau diam saja di rumah!" bentakku.

Orang itu tampak bingung pada awalnya. Hanya terkaanku saja sebenarnya karena aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tertutup kaca helm. Setelah beberapa saat barulah dia ikut berdiri. Ternyata kondisinya cukup mengenaskan. Lihat saja celananya yang berlubang sepanjang garis kakinya.

Whoaaa... laki-laki macam apa dia? Kakinya terlihat mulus.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyalahkanku? Padahal kau yang mengerem mendadak!"

Lho?

Suara wanita? Jadi dia seorang wanita? Aku tidak tahu sampai aku mendengar suaranya. Habis rambutnya tidak tampak satupun, wanita berrambut pendek sepertiya. Tunggu! Ada wanita yang berani macam-macam denganku?

"Cih! Dasar perempuan! Mau cari gara-gara kau? Harusnya kau menjaga jarak saat di belakang tadi, jadi motormu tidak akan seenaknya saja menabrak motor baruku!"

Aku menantangnya. Berdiri dengan gagah di hadapan tubuh mungilnya. Tanganku yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan helm yang belum kulepas mungkin membuatku tampak seperti _power ranger_. Seolah bagaikan bayanganku, wanita itu ikut berkacak pinggang.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau menabrak motormu? Cih! Sayang seklai motorku yang malang. Terpaksa menabrak motor orang tak tahu diri yang bahkan belum lunas cicilannya!"

"A-apa?"

Emosi yang tersulut membuat kami lupa diri dan lupa keadaan. Mungkin saat ini orang-orang sudah memperhatikan kami, menjadikan kami tontonan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah, aku harus memberi pelajaran pada wanita ini. Jangan main-main dengan Inuzuka Kiba.

Belum sempat percekcokan kami berlanjut, terdengar sebuah suara tegas menegur kami.

"Cukup! Sekarang kalian berdua ikut saya ke pos polisi!"

Cih!

Apa polisi itu tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku berniat membuka helm untuk menunjukkan ke'aku'an, tapi-

"Aku tahu itu kau, Letnan Inuzuka!"

Ups...

Aku mengamati kembali wajah polisi itu dan selanjutnya nyengir tanpa merasa berdosa. Tentu saja dia mengenalku. Manusia mana yang tidak mengenali adik iparnya sendiri?

"Aa aa Shisui-nii... Kenapa kau di sini?"

Kulihat makhluk itu memutar bola matanya malas. Merasa konyol dengan pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan.

Kami berduapun mengikuti Shisui-nii menuju pos polisi sementara sepeda motor kami terpaksa ditelantarkan sementara di tepi jalan sebelum nanti akan diambil oleh mobil derek. Karena penasaran dengan wanita yang baru saja kuajak adu mulut, aku membuka helmku dan meliriknya (pura-pura) malas. Sepertinya dia masih belum mau juga membuka helmnya. Jangankan helm, kaca depan pun belum juga dia naikkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu? Apa wajahmu terlalu jelek sampai-sampai kau tidak mau melepas helmmu?" sindirku.

Rupanya dia cukup terganggu juga dengan perkataanku. Decakan kesalnya membuatku tertawa. Setelah sampai di pos polisi, aku langsung duduk dengan santainya dan menyelonjorkan kakiku yang terasa sakit.

"Tolong geser sedikit!" ujar wanita itu ketus. Aku meliriknya malas tetapi enggan bergeser. Kupikir dia akan mengalah dan memilih duduk di sisi lain. Ternyata perkiraanku salah. Dengan kasar wanita itu mendorong tubuh kekarku.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakiku, jelek?"

"Jangan panggil aku jelek!"

Sepertinya dia mulai berapi-api. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk melepas helm.

Wow...

Perlahan helaian cokelat terang mengurai seiring semakin terangkatnya helm itu. Aroma bunga mawar memenuhi indera penciumanku.

Awalnya aku mengagumi rambut cokelat panjang nan halus itu. Selanjutnya aku terpesona. Tanpa sadar tanganku terulur menyentuh benda itu. Selanjutnya tubuhku bergerak sendiri, hidungku berusaha menghirup lebih dalam aroma mawar yang menguar.

 _Set!_

Tanpa aba-aba wanita itu malah berbalik menghadapku, membuat hidung kami bersentuhan. Saking terkejutnya kami berdua terdiam. Tidak mampu melontarkan sepatah katapun. Bola mata kami sama-sama membelalak lebar. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untukku terjatuh dalam pesona iris terang sewarna madu milik wanita itu.

Kurasakan pipiku menghangat, aku sadar apa yang saat ini terjadi. Tapi entah mengapa enggan untuk melepaskan diri dari keadaan ini. Jadi aku memilih untuk mengagumi keindahan yang saat ini ada di depan mataku. Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat mataku mendapati wajah wanita itu tengah merona.

Ugh...

Cantik sekali...

Bolehkah aku menciumnya?

"UEHEMMM!"

Kami berdua terlonjak kaget. Saling menjauhkan diri dan memalingkan muka. Saat itulah mataku mendapati seorang Uchiha Shisui sedang tersenyum mengejek.

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

' _Sialan! Awas kau Shisui-nii!'_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha... Apa ini? Jangan tanya saya karena saya sendiri bingung ini apa. Saya hanya sedang berbahagia setelah menonton NS 498. Dimana ada** _ **scene**_ **memalukan seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang kasmaran.**


End file.
